


Recovery

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ford thinks only of helping Stan recover, while Stan only wants to help Ford recover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some fluff with these two...after all the angst naturally ^^
> 
> I don't own these precious babes --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy! [](http://spongyicebear.deviantart.com/art/StanFord-Acting-Beautiful-Icon-624519000) [](http://lesleyplz.deviantart.com/art/Grunkle-Stan-laughs-537485389) [](http://emopiki.deviantart.com/art/GF-You-re-our-hero-Stanley-Chat-Icon-628482667) 

_”Don’t leave me…please don’t leave me…I don’t want to be alone anymore…”_  

Stan stared at the ceiling above his bunk, a tired sigh escaping him as he hear his brother from the other side of the cabin mutter heartbrokenly in his sleep. It had been like that every night since Weirdmaggedon, since he had been forced to erase the mind of a brother he only had recently gotten back. Stanley still hadn’t completely regained all his memories, but getting out of Gravity Falls and sailing around had helped the process tremendously. At least, it had been helping Stanley. Ford catered to his every whim and did things Stanley knew (or had a feeling he knew) Stanford would never had done in the past, but his anxiety had begun to take its toll. More than once Stan woke up to the sound of Ford sobbing in the bathroom in the hallway, or retching out his dinner over the railing of the ship they called home after a panic attack he would try to keep hidden. Whatever Ford was feeling, it was eating him up inside and Stanley was worried Ford would lose it if he wasn’t careful. Slowly inching out of bed Stanley stood up, sighing as he padded over to his brother’s bed and slowly sat on the mattress. Ford didn’t move from where he lay curled up against the wall, breathing erratic as he continued to suffer through whatever nigh terror took ahold of him this time.

“Ford?” Stan spoke, his voice a bit gruff as he reached out and placed a hand on Ford’s shoulder, which proved to be a mistake. Years of traveling the multiverse had made Ford a light sleeper, the man instantly turning and landing a left-hook on Stanley’s jaw, sending the male to the floor as Ford pinned him down almost immediately, knife at Stan’s throat.

“I-I’ll you here right now Bill!” He snarled, eyes a mixture of pure hatred and fear as he pressed the blade deeper.

“Ford, stop this right now.” Stan grunted, trying to get away from the blade as Ford kept him pinned in his strong grip. “it’s me, Stan!”

“Don’t you lie to me! I’m done with your lies and tricks! I’m not the stupid naive moron you tricked all those years ago, I’ve changed and I’m going to kill you!” He hissed, though his eyes were beginning to become unfocused, giving Stanley a chance to punch his brother in the face. Ford stumbled back and loosened his grip enough where Stanley turned the tables and pinned Ford down, arms held behind his back as his face was pushed in the carpet. “Kill me! Kill me and be done with it!”

“SHUT UP RIGHT NOW STANFORD!” Stan’s roar echoed throughout the cabin, Ford’s struggles soon ceasing as he began to heave, Stan quickly grabbing a wastebasket for his brother to vomit into. He wheezed when he finished, Stan cradling Ford against him as he waited for his brother to breathe properly once more.

“Just let me die…” Ford sobbed quietly, weakly wiping his face with his coat as tears went down his cheeks.

“No, absolutely not pal.” Stan said sternly, his look one of concern as he helped his brother get to his feet and to the washroom, making sure he brushed his teeth and tongue before making sure he lies down on his bed. “You are gonna get some rest, and I’m gonna make sure of it.”

“Stanley…” Ford’s protest was silenced almost immediately, the male drifting off to sleep far quicker than he would have liked due to the absolute exhaustion. Stan sighed as he settled in for the long haul, eyes drifting towards the photo of the niece and nephew they so adored unconsciously. Their smiling faces prompted an idea, Stan slowly and quickly grabbing the sleek laptop nearby and flipping it open, a small grin on his face as he began to type.

_”Ssh, you’re gonna wake him up.”_

_”No, you’ll wake him up!”_

Ford turned onto his side, hoping this movement away from the fervent whispering beside him would quiet down as he did want his sleep…wait, what? Sitting up quickly Ford’s eyes snapped open, immediately reaching for his blaster at the strange movement to his left. He seemed to come to some sort of awareness as he looked where his weapon was pointed, eyebrows scrunching together as it became clear he was aiming his weapon at Dipper and Mabel, eyes wide as he lowered the gun.

“Please forgive me children! I-I don’t know…I…”

“It’s ok Ford, it’s fine.” Stan said soothingly from behind Dipper and Mabel, having walked in only to see his brother aiming his alien gun at the two frightened thirteen-year old’s, who had the good grace to stay completely still. Ford took a few shaky breaths as he registered just who exactly was in the cabin with him, his look one of confusion as Mabel hopped up onto the bed with a big grin.

“M-Mabel? Dipper? What on earth are you doing here?” Taking a deep breath, he looked out of the porthole, surprised to see they were still within the Artic.

“Grunkle Stan convinced Mom and Dad to let us come here for a while.” Mabel chirped with a big grin, Ford looking even more confused. “He said you have like, a ton of Ph.D.’s, whatever those mean, and that you really needed us because of your, uh…?”

“PTSD.” Stan filled in gently, unaware she had known that little fact. “I told them everything, and I know how much these kids mean to you, so I asked if they could stay with us for a little bit. If you teach them somethin’, they can stay.”

“And they agreed once we told them we would show our progress.” Dipper finished, coming closer to his idol when Ford pat the top of his covered leg, Ford’s strong arms wrapping around him protectively. While Ford loved everyone, he felt such a strong affinity for Dipper due to the fact he reminded the researcher of himself when he was young, often going to Dipper with some sort of question he didn’t quite know the answer of with things like technology or social interaction.

“We may or may not have begged to go until they finally got sick of it.” Mabel giggled mischievously, Stan chuckling as he ruffled her hair. “Oh, and Mr. McGucket helped us too!”

“He did?” Ford asked curiously, leaning back against the boat’s side as he described all the gadgets his old friend had given the younger twins, a small smile gracing his lips. Stan was pleased to see his brother not paranoid for once, arms crossed as he listened to his little favorite niece drift off in the middle of conversation to veer into something about how school was boring after learning so much over the summer. Ford didn’t even notice his brother slip away and return with drinks for everyone, the two sharing a glance before the elder twin smiled and returned his attention back to Mabel and Dipper.

These kids were a godsend, and Stan didn’t know what they would have done without the two they had come to love, nor did he want to. He had his family, and he was just fine with that.  
  



End file.
